


Home is where the heart is

by orphan_account



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU where everyone is happy and nothing hurts, M/M, and pets never forget the pets, pelnyx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 04:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11433525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The only thing worse than being the IT guy is being the IT guy wheneverything goes wrong.But at least he gets home to see moments like this.





	Home is where the heart is

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ghostl0rd (ahatfullofoctarine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahatfullofoctarine/gifts).



> Disclaimer: you know the drill, I don't own FFXV or any of it's content.
> 
> A/N: for ghostl0rd, who was only randomly talking about fluffy Pelnyx when I was suddenly _hit with the inspiration_. Here's hoping this makes amends for all the angst attacks I've hit you with recently XD

The little light is broken.   _Of course_ it's fucking broken.  When is it  _not_ broken?  Useless piece of shit.

Pelna glowers at the little disc of disappointment for a full minute before pulling out his phone to use as a source of light instead, taking a moment to burn his eyeballs as he resets the brightness to full and swivels it around so he can  _actually see the door handle_ never mind the keyhole.  His shift finished  _ten hours ago_ , there's dust caked on his skin like a second layer of clothes thanks to the ride back from Lestallum, and then he'd only been delayed further when it was discovered the fault had set off a chain reaction in the main office on the south side of Insomnia.  His (admittedly boring) plan for sharing some decent takeout and a couple of beers with Nyx, maybe binge watching that new comedy series, gone.  Just like that.  Any and all last minute ideas all swept up and tossed out the window along with his sanity and patience when utter  _imbeciles_ decided swapping servers during the  _busiest day of the week_ was a good idea.

And now this fucking light!  Broken!  At the asscrack of dawn (3am)!  Aware that his partner will be deeply asleep by now and _will not_  appreciate being woken by a volley of barking (or a kick in the face if Mal's decided to hog bed space again), Pelna only keeps his phone in use long enough to make sure he, first, uses the  _correct_ key and, two, doesn't scrape it every which way trying to find the keyhole.  The second he feels it catch is the same second he tucks his phone back into his pocket and uses the freed hand to  _pull_ on the handle in the  _knack_ he has learned to sneaking inside the house as quickly and quietly as possible without four-legged occupants announcing his presence to the entire bloody city.  Then it is an oh-so-slow, oh-so- _careful_ quarter turn of the key to soundlessly disengage the squeaky part of the lock, before he can then ease up on the pulling and turn the rest of the way to finally swing his front door open and cautiously edge his way into a darkened hallway, heart sinking when he sees the muted flicker under the doorway ahead.

The television - Nyx must have stayed up for him.  He  **quietly** locks the door again, toes off his shoes, hangs up his coat, and shakes off  _most_ of the day's travel debris from his scarf without alerting anyone to his presence and even manages to tiptoe up the hall.  Rather than risk going for a glass of water (that'd wake Fen) or a biscuit (or four, the rustling would have Mal barreling in like a pup from the depths of hell) he goes straight to the living room and peeks inside, clapping a hand to his mouth to keep the "aww" firmly lodged in his throat because there on the sofa, dead to the world, is Nyx Ulric.  His (his!) ridiculously handsome, and cheesy, boyfriend.  Sprawled on his back on the too-small sofa with his head propped up on the arm that hasn't yet suffered the torment of Fen's needle-sharp teeth, face half-smooshed into one of the bright orange cushions.  One foot has fallen to the floor, the leg of his pyjama pants hitched up and twisted around his calf, while the other leg is bent at the knee and braced against the back of the sofa and Pelna just  _knows_ he'll suffer for that precise angle in the morning.  Not that Nyx can do shit about it with 100+ lbs of black dog using  _his body_ as her own personal pillow (and oh, the  _complaints_ he's going to hear in the morning because of the drool stains), loose skin around her muzzle flapping gently as she snores.  One arm has been tossed over his dog as though to keep her in place and Pelna can't see the other.  He can't clearly see Fen either, just the play of lighting from the television over with the glossy sheen from her coat, and  _reflecting on her eyes like something straight out of a fucking horror movie_.

"Hi Fen."  He pitches his voice low, as low as he possibly can, to try and not wake the foghorn that is his dog, but to no avail.  Her chainsaw snores cut short the moment he's said his greeting and then she's  _twisting and kicking around_ without warning and in the middle of him frantically reaching out to stop her and shushing at her so she doesn't start barking,  _somehow_ she manages to keep herself  _on_ the sofa and chocobo-kick Nyx  _off_ it, to which there's a startled shout and then a  _thump_ , and that is when Pelna's hard-won composure abandons him entirely and he starts laughing.  He nudges the coffee table aside with his foot to make room and sinks down on his knees beside his lover to assess the potential for bruising in the morning, offering scratches behind the ears when Mal butts her head into his jaw hard enough for him to temporarily see stars and laughing all that much harder when she tries to give him slobbery kisses.

"Pelna?"

"Yeah it's me.  Sorry I'm so late - everything went to shit in the main office after they swapped the servers around in Lestallum."

"'s okay... why'd you kick me off the plane?"

"Why did I  _what?"_ Okay, it's official.  Nyx Ulric has some  _weird as fuck dreams_.

* * *

By the time he's given sufficient pets as to calm Mal back down (and trick her out of thinking she's getting a walk at such a godawful hour in the morning) and to appease the offended fluffball that is Fen without adequate beauty sleep, it's pushing  _4am_ and Nyx is a barely coherent, muttering mess curled up under the blankets, fingers clumsily moving around the bed until he makes contact with Pelna's wrist and tugs him onto the mattress.

"I still need to get changed!"

"Don't care.  Sleep's better."

"Nyx-"

"Shhhhhhh."  And any protest he might have had is rather effectively knocked from his brain when Nyx's hand bats him right in the face, startling him more than it hurts (stings, really, and only because he manages to clip the tip of his nose).  Deciding that the bedding can be washed in the morning, or burned if too much dust transfers, he plants a kiss on his partner's shoulder and settles down to spoon him for the night.

"... Welcome home Pelbear."  He doesn't answer Nyx, just slides an arm over his waist and gives a gentle squeeze, the day's tension  _finally_ bleeding from his limbs as he sighs, content.

He's home, and home is where  _his heart_ is.

 

**Author's Note:**

> We had a server switch recently in my office. _Nothing went according to plan_. At least Pelna has a cutie to go home to :)


End file.
